Starfire
Skills As a Tamaranean, Starfire's powers are all based on her emotional state. In order to access any of her overt abilities she must be in the right frame of mind to feel that set of emotions, or at least conjure up a memory that allows her to use them. ''Starbolts-'' Green bolts of energy that leave her hands or eyes on command. They can either be thrown/shot quickly and be less powerful- only strong enough to nudge a person, or held for longer, allowing the energy to build up and the Starbolt to gain strength. To use this ability she must feel 'righteous fury'. ''Flight-'' She is able to fly under her own power and is moderately maneuverable in the air. The emotion for this is 'unbridled joy'. ''Super strength-'' While stronger than most humans she is far from the strongest being in her universe. Max lifting ability is 1 Ton on Pandora. To use this strength Starfire must feel 'boundless confidence'. Tamaraneans are also able to survive in the vacuum of space without any sort of protective gear or breathing apparatus and she is immune to cold. Her ability to heal has been severely hampered by her arrival in Pandora but it still somewhat better than most humans, allowing her to heat a serious wound or broken bone in two weeks rather than two months- provided she survives that long. Her training in combat has made her a good fighter, and her agility is good but no more than moderately trained gymnast. Considering that her powers are based on emotions, Starfire is also very susceptible to being depowered in times of emotional upheaval. Should it become severe enough she even loses her ability to heal and resist cold. She's also allergic to metallic chromium, which causes her sneezing fits that cause starbolts to leave her mouth without warning. Being in Pandora has weakened her enough that now any sort of chromium in sufficient amounts- over half an ounce- has the ability to do the same. She's also very weak against lightning attacks. Personality Far from being a prissy princess, Starfire is a naive, kind girl who stands up for what is right. Being an alien her grasp of human culture is a little fuzzy but she loves being around all sorts of people and enjoys trying to learn whatever she can. She tries to be patient with everyone, tends to give everyone a second chance if they meet her standards of deserving one and loves children and animals even if her enthusiasm leads her to behave the wrong way around them. Her loyalty to her friends is unparalleled and like any teenage girl she does get crushes on handsome boys though she never throws herself at them. She also enjoys cooking for her friends and acquaintances though most humans don't like what she tends to make. However she is not without her quirks and flaws either. If she feels unappreciated or bullied, or sees another person being treated in that fashion, she becomes very outspoken and forceful. All of her emotions are worn right out in the open, which makes her a very bad liar and there are times when she's terribly stubborn in her outlooks. Her naivety often gets the best of her, leading her to trust the wrong people. Planning is not her strong suit and she often acts impulsively or based on emotions before she has any facts and she can be very jealous and insecure about her friends or crushes. Through all of this though she is aware of most of her flaws and has no compunctions about admitting them and handing a task better suited to someone else over to them. Appearance There are many ways that Tamaraneans resemble humans, but there are still some key differences. Koriand'r has a humanoid shape- two arms, two legs, torso and head- and that along with her generally pretty face manage to keep most people from noticing the other things. Even her hair is a regular auburn color and hangs down to the base of her back. Her eyes themselves are unusual, both the sclera and iris being green, and they glow when she is using her abilities. Rather than full eyebrows she simply has two circles on her brow over the corner of her eyes, and her tongue is purple and a bit longer than most humans, though it's not something people would notice unless she stuck it out. Purple is her favorite color to wear as well and if given the chance she'll keep to it. Her skin is a also more of a peachy orange color than most would find normal. Relationships History Koriand'r was born on the planet Tamaran, far from Earth, to the royal family and was preceded by her sister Komand'r or Blackfire, and followed by her brother Ryand'r, or Wildfire. When the Gordanians began attacking Tamoran, a planet that was considered backwards and barbaric by most of the rest of the galaxy, the royal family did not fare well and Wildfire was sent away. Soon after their parents died, leaving Blackfire and Starfire to be raised by Galfore. Life wasn't easy but with her disposition Koriand'r adjusted and learned as much as she could, always remaining kind and polite even when her older sister insisted on showing off and taking advantage of her. All of this finally came to a head when Blackfire arranged for Starfire to be given to the Gordonians, an alien race warring with Tamaran, in order to secure peace. Completely against her will and understandably upset she broke free from the Gordonians and their ship, landing on Earth in order to try and seek out a way to free herself from the manacles she'd been bound in. Angry, confused and very worried she caused a good deal of damage to Jump City and due to not being able to speak the language it was assumed she was an alien attacker. Several young heroes- Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg- who had never met before joined forces to battle her, and not knowing their motives Starfire defended herself until she was exhausted. It was at that point Raven stepped in and suggested that she may only be trying to free herself. Robin, willing to take a chance, approached her and unlocked the cuffs. Needing to learn the local language so she could communicate she kissed Robin and learned English, then threatened that he should leave her alone and fled. Hungry after her ordeals she broke into a video store and began gorging herself on candy and popcorn, only to have the Titans find her again after the Gordonians began invading the city. After convincing her that they meant her no harm the other four teens convinced her to help them prevent the destruction of Earth and, unwilling to see innocent people die, she agreed. Together they fought them off, then made their way to the Gordonian ship and managed to sink it in the ocean before escaping. Using some leftover Gordonian technology they created Titan's Tower and decided to work as a team, with Starfire joining enthusiastically and sincerely embracing the new idea of 'kindness' she had just learned on Earth. Now that the Teen Titans were formed the safety of Jump City became their primary focus. The team faced a number of enemies, but one of the earliest was the return of Starfire's older sister Blackfire. Seeming apologetic and completely cordial she gave Starfire a gem and was welcomed into Titan's Tower, where she quickly became popular with the rest of the team by slowly pushing Starfire out. Feeling as though she were redundant she made plans to leave, though Robin managed to convince her to stay. As another alien ship and its drones started to hunt Starfire down the group realized that they were really after the gem that she was wearing- the very one that Blackfire had given her and had in fact stolen. Now a wanted criminal Blackfire had hoped they would take Starfire instead. Indignant and unwilling to give in this time Starfire finally managed to beat her sister in a fight and Blackfire was captured by the aliens pursuing her. After that things went back to relative normality, though for superheroes things never really are that easy. There were several other altercations, particularly with a villain named Slade, which led to the team becoming temporarily disjointed when Robin struck out as Red X to try and pass himself off as another villain to get closer to Slade. Not long afterward Starfire traveled twenty years into the future attempting to apprehend Warp and found Jump City and the Titans in shambles. After realizing that she really did have an important place within the team she convinced them to team back up and the future Titans, including Nightwing, helped her return to her time, thereby changing the future and keeping the team together. Terra's arrival and betrayal stung her deeply and she hoped until the end that she might be able to be redeemed- and then sadly laid roses on her memorial after Terra did save them all. After the return of Red X- this time not Robin- Starfire received news that she was ordered to return home by the Supreme Ruler of Tamaran as a part of a marriage arrangement. Eager to see her home and not wanting to disappoint anyone by refusing the match she informed the rest of the Titans and invited them to visit her home planet with her. Confused but wanting to be supportive they agreed and made the trip through space to Tamaran. As they reached the planet they were attacked by another ship, which they managed to destroy. On reaching the planet's surface they were met by Galfore, Starfire's guardian, and at the feast she learned that it was Blackfire who had taken the crown, becoming the Supreme Ruler. Starfire's intended husband was a sluglike creature who she didn't care for at all but on being told this was the only way to end the war currently raging on Tamaran she agreed and was imprisoned in her room. The other Titans discovered that this was yet another ruse by Blackfire to get Starfire out of the way and fought to get to her wedding before she said 'I do'. On hearing this information she challenged Blackfire to a duel, crushing the Jewel of Charta and winning the crown. Rather than staying to lead Tamaran she gave leadership of the planet to Galfore, then returned to her 'true home' on Earth. On returning the Titans resumed their usual lives, fighting crime and protecting Jump City. While they made new allies in the Titans East, all of whom Starfire sees as friends, there were new difficulties as well. Slade returned to life, serving Raven's father Trigon and attempted to destroy the Earth and Starfire was forced to fight an evil version of herself and it seemed like everything was lost. Raven managed to defeat her father and save the world, and as the team was returning to the Tower black vines erupted from the ground under Starfire's feet, dragging her into Pandora. Pandora History Not long after her arrival and her discovery that her friends were nowhere to be found Starfire went about making Pandora her temporary home. Now she has an apartment and works at the Strawberry Moon Cosplay Cafe while trying to avoid Blackfire and help the citizens where she can.